herofandomcom-20200223-history
Hayley Smith
Hayley "Dreamsmasher" Smith-Fischer is the secondary tritagonist from the animated television series American Dad!. She is voiced by Rachael MacFarlane, the younger sister of one of the series co-creators, Seth MacFarlane, she also voiced Miss Tammy. Background Hayley is the daughter of Stan and Francine Smith and the older sister of Steve Smith, but unlike her father dislikes and even frequently tries to undermine organized government, believing people like her father are part of a flawed and corrupt national power. Hayley rebels against both her parents but Stan in particular often acting out of spite towards conservatism just as often as she acts out of concern for those abused or ignored by "the system". Hayley has had intercourse with several characters on the show, including Stan's boss Avery Bullock but eventually settled down with her on-and-off boyfriend Jeff Fischer. Hayley is an advocate of gay-rights, feminism, animal equality, environmental preservation, historical posterity, fighting world-hunger and care for the homeless. If Hayley's causes are undermined in anyway she will often make it her goal to remove or sabotage the offending party, be it callous local politicians, an unfair law or her own father. Stan and Hayley come to blows, not just due to Stan Smith's job at the CIA but also due to Stan's massive disappointment in how Hayley lives her life in general. Series' Progression Hayley was originally set-up by Seth MacFarlane to be the liberal foil to the show's ultra-conservative Stan, but in time the series became less focused on partition politics, furthermore Stan slowly updated a variety of his old prejudices, such as homophobia, creating less and less conflict with Hayley. Though neither Stan or Hayley's political views were reformed the two still frequently snipe at each-other over minor policies one honors and the other opposes. Hayley is still a liberal sounding board for MacFarlane, but has long since been reformed to the series' quintessential rebel teenager more than junior Democrat. Skills and Abilities Hayley was placed into a brainwashing program by Stan under the guise of a kindergarten program when she was young, though Stan would eventually deprogram her after an episode where he triggered her subconscious behavioral programming as a super-soldier Hayley still possesses the skills and mentality of her training. Hayley can handle highly trained CIA agents, cops, several alligators and attack creatures of unknown nature Stan keeps as attack dogs. Hayley's temper is feared by her parents and whenever she faces heart-wrenching drama like a break-up she often resorts to arson as an expression of her angst. Hayley is one of, if not the smartest member of her family and one of the only people that can match resident sociopath Roger in a battle of the wits. Gallery American-Dad-2.jpg Sc022-0001.jpg ArielleK.png See Also *Hayley Smith on the American Dad! Wiki Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:American Dad Heroes Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Spouses Category:Addicts Category:Genius Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Philanthropists Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Anti Hero Category:Scapegoat Category:Traitor Category:In love heroes Category:Heroic Liars Category:Femme Fatale Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Lethal Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Tricksters Category:Sitcom Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Family Guy Heroes Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Advocates Category:Warriors Category:Officials Category:Extremists Category:Nurturer Category:Misguided Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Failure-Intolerant Heroes Category:Sophisticated Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:The Simpsons Heroes Category:Heroic Heretics Category:Singing Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Voice of Reason Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Villains turned to the Good Side